Forbidden Love
by pedge264
Summary: This is a story about the relationship between Hermione and Draco. There personalitys are a little bit different but they wouldnt have much of an interest in eachother if they weren't.. be creative and be kind in the reviews. This is my first fan fiction. :


"I can't believe you put it in his cup." I said concerned.

"Just like you put that spell on Comac." Harry Potter said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but that was different." Harry looked at me with a sly grin. "Those were tryouts, this was an actual game." I said satisfied with my argument.

Harry suddenly pulled the liquid luck bottle that he had received in class a few days earlier out of his pocket, and shook it to reveal it still contained the potion.

"You didn't put it in..." Harry shook his head. "Ron only thought you did." I said as I glanced over at a proud Ron. As I studied Ron's glowing face I discovered ditzy Lavender Brown run over to Ron and kiss him. I had seen her watching him for days, but it still came as a surprise, a painful surprise. Why did Ron Weasley have me so head over heels in love with him? I hated hearing myself talk so much nonsense about being in love. How could I be in love? I needed time to think, and erase what i had just seen from my mind. I snuck out of the common room without Harry seeing me. I didn't want to worry him. As i walked down the stairs so many thoughts came rushing though my mind. Am i in love with him or do I just love him? Do I really care that Ron and Lavender just kissed? Does Ron even feel the same way? I sat at the end of the staircase analyzing each thought with tears rolling down my face when I saw Draco Malfoy appear around the corner.

"What are you doing hear?" I said curiously.

"What...me?" Draco said frantically.

"Yes you, there's nobody else around." I said answering his strange question

"Does it matter what I'm doing here?" he said briskly.

"Well this is Gryffindor Tower, and you are in Slytherin house." I sternly said.

"I can't come to celebrate Gryffindor's win?" he smartly replied sitting down on the last step of the staircase about a yard away from me.

"What are you really doing here?" I calmly asked slightly scooting in the opposite direction.

He quickly jumped up. "Never mind, I will be leaving, but may I ask why you are sitting down here all alone and not celebrating with the rest of your house?" he said with concern. I was somewhat confused with Draco's question. He was acting like he actually cared about what I was doing. Maybe he was just being nice, but he had never been nice in the past. All I knew about him was that he hated anyone not in Slytherin, especially Harry, Harry believes he is somewhat tied in with Voldemort, and that I was very attracted to him. Not sure how that tied into anything except that I was very attracted to him. He was obviously handsome.

"Does it matter what I'm doing here?" I mimicked his earlier response.

"Ha okay never mind." he chuckled. "I see you don't need any help here so I'll just leave you alone." he said as he took a few steps backwards.

"Wait...you forgot something." I said as I pointed towards what appeared to be a stink bomb on the ground. "Were you planning on going upstairs and using that?" I cunningly said.

"Okay, what's it going to take to keep your mouth shut?" he said cowardly. Usually it wasn't in my nature to let people get away with things but I was so angry with Ron that I didn't care.

"Nothing, I won't tell if you won't." I said sharply.

"There has to be some sort of catch to this." he said confused.

"No, no catch. I'm just kind of annoyed with everyone up there right now." I croaked. I was starting to get worked up again. I really didn't want Draco to see my crying. I didn't want anybody to see me crying. I tried to hide the tears as Draco came and sat next to me again, but this time closer. What was happening? Why was Draco Malfoy, the boy that had bullied my best friend Harry since year one comforting me in my time of need? Maybe he was using me to get to Harry but at the moment I could care less. I needed someone to talk to, but he didn't say anything. Maybe that's what I needed more than someone to tell me it would be okay. I needed to know that I had someone there that I could talk to if I found it necessary.

We sat alone on the last step of the staircase saying nothing at all. It didn't feel awkward or strange it felt perfect. Whatever was happening it made me feel better, until Ron and Lavender came trotting down the steps giggling and holding hands. Once they reached the bottom Ron turned around and looked as though he was trying to discover whom I was sitting with.

"I was wondering where you had gone Hermione. Who is that with you?" Ron asked curiously. Lavender started pulling his arm impatiently. I wonder where they were headed.

"You have eyes don't you? I know you know who I am Weasley." Draco said annoyed.

"Malfoy? What are you doing over here? Come on Hermione, let's get away from this foul git."

"What did you just say Weasley?" Draco quickly asked.

"No, I don't have to take orders from you Ron. I'm staying right here." I said proudly. Ron gave me a hard look as Lavender pulled him around the corner. Draco and I both looked at each other and the calming silence continued.


End file.
